grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandon Estrix
A friendly, Christian Pole Vaulter looking to perform in the Olympics. Early Life Born to Estrix family and the older brother of Alexander Estrix, the pair were born to a part French, part English, part Puerto Rican family, the two were always encourage to pursue sports and their faith in Jesus Christ. Brandon having a great faith in Christ pursued Pole vaulting and ended up becoming an Olympic hopeful while Alexander pursued wrestling. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 Brandon comes to Grasmere Valley in order to study English at the University of Grasmere Valley. While still competing in competition he wants something worth while to fall back on and he loves to study. He becomes involved in the Christian Union there and becomes great friends with Gracie Clarendon and Tap Tap Tap. Brandon is with Gracie wanting to have lunch with her but she says she has to go to her room. As she leaves Darrick Nunn appears and he is looking for Gracie and he asks Brandon where she is. Brandon lies and says she is in the basement as he believes he is up to no good. Darrick goes down to the basement and calls the police who are already on their way to get Darrick before he has his way with Gracie. He ends up locking Darrick in the basement. Del leading the way was following Tommy Baylor believing he was Darrick Nunn. They all manage to fall down the stairs to the basement where Brandon rather confused see's the gang who are all trying to stop Darrick. He and Tap Tap Tap join them as they use the lift to catch Darrick who has now managed to escape the basement. They eventually find Darrick after getting out of the lift that went to every floor imaginable and pounce him and have a brawl which eventually caused for Gracie Clarendon to order everyone into her dorm room as she heard all the commotion outside her room. Gracie who had been subject to rumours of being a loose women reveals she is in fact married to Tommy Baylor and that Darrick Nunn is her father. This caused for Brandon to be really apologetic for what he done to Darrick to try and protect Gracie's honour and he in fact hugged him after all was revealed. Volume 20 He ends up winning the most athletic person in the town during the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards beating Harvey Robinson, Taverick La Roux, Isaac Ipswitch and Sarah Butcher. Volume 27 Just before Volume 27 when his brother arrives and join him at the University, their father is brutally murdered and there has never been since this barbaric act any answers as to who did such a thing or why. Volume 29 Brandon has now graduated from University and is now also part of elders at the church taking over from Mr Ambrose who has resigned due to the situation involving his wife Mrs Ambrose still in a coma. He becomes very close with Kevin Davis, the pastor who is training him up to be an effective communicator of the Gospel and the two are seen talking about how they can respond via a sermon with the recent frequent claims of people going to heaven and then back again which is sweeping the town. While they were talking at the church the atheistic mob led by Jonathan Paine with a bunch of students from the University which included Melz Dot Com, Bennie Bush and Trudy Jenkins turn up to create havoc as they are having a war against God and any influence Christianity has in the town. Brandon is clearly shaken up by their presence and even has a mini panic attack as he can't understand why they would be so hateful towards God. Bennie says how Brandon nothing but a loser virgin but it is rather clear Brandon with his Olympic credential and finishing University was more impressive that Bennie Bush who had never past a test at University and only reason he was still there because he attracted the ladies to the university. Kevin explains how they hate God because such a God exposes their sin and also noted that they know God exists but hate him so much they are going to war against him. Jonathan declares that they are going to put God to death and proceed with his troop to go into the church and wreck it In the process both Kevin and Brandon are assaulted and see their Bibles being torn up. The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 7 The Rape He is among those in the court room as Nanny Prescot manages to prove that the rape allegations made to Jack Jackson and Peter P were complete lies. Episode 15 Unsuitable Candidates Brandon calls Nanny Prescot for help when the Students Elections looms in the University and it appears that Melz Dot Com will win. She vows to ban Christianity from the University and seems to be very popular. It seems though that all the candidates are unsuitable to lead the SU with the other two being Tap Tap Tap and T Dawg. Eventually Nanny Prescot asks Brandon to run for the SU. There is overwhelming support and he decides to do so and he manages to win and becomes the SU leader.